


The Red Rose Curse

by Magichemistry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Death, Dreams, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Oral Sex, Smut, not the disney version
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 02:35:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13871274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magichemistry/pseuds/Magichemistry
Summary: My version of Beauty and the Beast with Kylo and Reader





	The Red Rose Curse

**Author's Note:**

> Request: hii could you do a kyloxreader based on beauty and the beast??
> 
> A/N: I know this Beauty and the Beast fic has been done thousand of times but someone requested it and I like to think they ask me to do it for a reason. I changed the version to make it more entretaining and not the typical Disney movie. The beginning is very fast so it wouldn’t get boring for you. I spent my whole Saturday doing this so please have some decency and give me some feedback.

Once upon a time, there was a very rich man who had three daughters. Suddenly, overnight, he lost almost all his fortune. The family had to sell their large mansion and move to a small house in the countryside.

The two older daughters spent the day complaining about having to mend their clothes and because they couldn’t go to lavish parties anymore. On the other hand, the youngest daughter, you, was always happy.

One day your dad went to the city to see if he could find a job. When he mounted his tauntaun, he asked you what you would like to have, in case he earned some money. Without thinking, your two sisters shouted:

“For me a beautiful dress!”

“And for me a silver necklace!”

But you only murmur:

“I know it’s winter and it may sound stupid but I want a red rose so I can put it in my hair”.

Having listened to your requests, your dad started off at full gallop.

Unfortunately things went wrong. He didn’t find work anywhere, much less the gifts for you and your sisters. When he was going back home, his tauntaun hurt himself one paw and had to stop.

Your dad was lost in the middle of a dark forest but he perceived in the darkness a large mansion with a large garden. He walked the path to the entrance of the house and as if by magic, the front door opened alone and a table with the most tempting food appeared.

“It seems that I’m well received here” he thought. After having eaten and drunk everything he wanted, he noticed a large sofa facing the fire. Feeling tired, he layed down to sleep.

When he noticed, it was already morning and a breakfast was already waiting for him at the table, next to this there was a red rose in a silver vase. When he finished his breakfast he got up and took the rose, then a scream full of rage filled the room.

Your dad, scared, quickly turned towards the huge stairs and saw in it a creature of enormous size, all dressed in black and a helmet that hid his face.

“You were going to steal my rose, weren’t you? Is that the kind of gratitude you pay for my hospitality?” his voice sounds robotic, distorted by the helmet.

“Please forgive me, sir. It was for my daughter (Y/N). But I’ll return it instantly, don’t worry” your dad shaking returned the rose to the table.

“Too late. Now you have to take it … and send me your daughter instead” the creature’s steps were long thanks to his large legs. He activate some kind of weapon that was carrying in his waist, it looked like a sword of red fire.

“No! Please!” your dad begged.

“Then I’ll kill you. But if you send her to me, I won’t touch a single hair on her head. You have my word. Now, decide” the creature gave his ultimatum.

Your father agreed to the horrible agreement and the creature handed him a red kyber crystal. “She just have to hold it in her hands and close her eyes, then she’ll be here”.

Outside, his tautaun was surprisingly cured of its limp and ready for the march. The return home was an ordeal for this man, but even worse was the arrival when he told you and your sisters what had happened. This is the story about a girl who life changed completely for a simple red rose…

* * *

“But dad, I don’t wanna go” you complain with tears in your eyes. Why your dad agreed to something like this?

“He’s not going to hurt you, sweetie, he gave me his word” your dad insists closing your suitcase. Your sisters were more sad about the fact that they didn’t get their presents than your leaving.

“His word doesn’t mean anything! You don’t even know if he’s human!” you shake in sobs. You just wanted a stupid simply rose, not this.

“I’m sorry, (Y/N), but a promise is a promise” your father sighs defeated and gives you the kyber crystal. “Be careful” he kisses your forehead as goodbye and leaves you alone in the bedroom.

With hesitating movements you grab the red stone in one of your hands and close your eyes, just as your dad explained you. After a second you don’t feel like you moved or anything alike, you open your eyes with the hope that maybe it didn’t work and you’re still in your bedroom but you’re standing in the middle of a luxurious lounge. You do a complete flip your eyes trying to assimilate everything, not even when you were rich you lived in a place like this.

“Hello?” you say to no one. Your voice sounds loud in this vast empty space. “I’m (Y/N), I’m already here”.

When you receive no answer you walk to the stairs, suitcase in hand, willing to explore your new home. You have to admit that this place is beautiful, it’s very big and the environment is quiet. After opening several doors you choose a room with a simple pink bed and a hairdresser with a mirror as your bedroom. No one was here to welcome you so you can decide where you’re going to sleep. After a few hours of roaming alone in your new bedroom your stomach makes hungry noises so you go downstairs, wondering if someone serves the food or you have to prepare something yourself.

“Oh” you gasp surprised when you see in the dining room the creature that made you come here. He’s sitting at the end of the large table with a plate in front of him and another set at his side. “Who are you?” you ask intrigued by his appearance. He’s wearing all black, not showing any skin, his black shiny helmet has some silver lines and that’s all the color he’s wearing besides black.

“You’re my guest” his voices sounds deep because of the helmet. But you feel he’s calm. “Dinner is served” he points with his hand the plate next to him. Unlike his, yours has food.

“Aren’t you going to eat?” you ask him thinking if he’s even human. Maybe he’s a weird droid and doesn’t need food.

“I’m human, I can assure you” somehow he guesses your thoughts.

“This is good. Did you make it?” you mock referring to the food but he only stares at you in silence.

“I’m (Y/N)” you stir uncomfortable in your seat.

“I know”

“How should I call you? My Lord? Master? Afterall, I’m your prisoner” you say on a harsh tone. No matter how beautiful is this place or how good the food is, you’re here against your will.

“You can call me Kylo” he indicates you.

“Very well, Kylo. If you excuse me, I’m tired and I wanna go to my room” you drag your chair backwards, you don’t wanna be part of this fake small talk.

“Do you wanna sleep with me?” he towards his head to a side.

“Excuse me?” you stop your steps and turn to look at him in shocked.

“Do you wanna sleep with me? You only have to say yes or no, no point of acting so offended” he shrugs his shoulders lightly.

“Goodnight, Kylo” you tight your lips and leave the room. So this is why he made you come? Well, he can do you whatever he wants, beat you or even chain you but you’re not gonna show fear.

* * *

You’re on a camp full of red roses, the horizon looks far away and the sun illuminates your skin. This is a beautiful peaceful place but how did you get here?

“Hi, there” you hear a voice and turn around to see a young man standing in the middle of the roses. He has raven hair, bright eyes and a sincere smile.

“Hi” you stutter because you’re in front of a cute guy and because you don’t know where you are. “Um, where I am?” you try not to sound stupid.

“It’s not stupid, it’s normal to feel confused, you’re dreaming” the young man assures you with his smile.

Dreaming? You’ve never had such a lucid dream. And everything feels so real: the soft touch of the rose petals against your hand and the wind caressing your face.

“I’m Ben” the guy keeps talking. “And you’re (Y/N) of course. It’s your dream after all and it’d be rude being in your dream and not knowing your name” he chuckles and you laugh with him.

“What are you’re doing in my dream, Ben?”

“I need your help, (Y/N)” his expression turns serious and he grabs your hand delicately. “I’m trapped in the mansion you’re living”.

“Trapped?” you surprise. You wonder if Kylo did the same to Ben that he did to you.

“You can’t mention me to Kylo” Ben, just as Kylo, reads your thoughts. Weird.

“Ok” you nod your head. “But how am I going to help you?”

“I don’t know, (Y/N). This is your dream after all” he gives you a playful smile before you woke up alone and confused.

* * *

“No, I don’t want to sleep with you” you say once again as you sit with Kylo to have dinner. Several weeks has passed and he always asks the same question at dinner, at this point you don’t give him the chance to do it by answering first.

“I don’t lose anything with trying” he sounds amused and he avoids to ask his usual question. At this point he hasn’t show any signs he’ll force you or hurt you. Dinner time is the only hour where you actually see him, the rest of the day you’re free to roam around the mansion. Although your favorite place is the library, full of books of every type, you get lost between paper and stories.

Your current dreams with Ben are still the same, you find each other on that camp of roses and discuss about how you can free him. So far you haven’t thought about anything good.

“Kylo” you wipe yourself with  a napkin. “Someone else, beside you, has lived here?”

“No, why do you ask?”

“I don’t know. Just curious, I guess” you shrug and continue with your dinner.

“You wonder if what I’ve done to you I’ve done to someone else, but I can assure you I haven’t”.

“It’s good to now. But, if it’s just you and me, why do you wear that helmet all the time?” you ask shy, hoping he won’t get mad.

“The face I have doesn’t show who I am in the inside. Therefore, I hide it” he explains you calmly.

“Will you show it to me someday?”

Kylo thinks his for words for a moment before adding “Only time will tell”.

* * *

“Maybe it’s a curse” Ben thinks out loud. You’re sitting in the camp of roses one more night trying to figure out how to free him.

“A curse has you prisoner here?” you furrow your brows.

“I don’t know” he dismisses the subject and keeps talking, “do you like roses a lot? Why do you dream with them?”

“Yes?” you wonder. “I’m not sure, I mean, roses are pretty but I don’t think I like them that much”.

“Maybe the answer is in the roses” Ben plucks one and puts it in your hand.  

You open your eyes back in real life, you feel something in the palm of your hand and when you look it closer in the darkness you realize is a red petal.

* * *

“Are you okay, (Y/N)?” Kylo enters to the library, where you’re at, sitting near a window looking at the horizon.

“Kylo!” you grab your chest startled and the book you had on your legs falls to the floor. “You scared me”.

“My apologies. But I sensed your sadness so I wanted to see if something’s wrong” Kylo bents to pick up your book and puts it in your hands. Even if he’s wearing gloves the light touch feels familiar.

“Sensed me?” you ask curious. “How?”

“A talent I have” he ends the topic. “You’re homesick”.

You look down to your hands and sigh sadly “Yes, a little. I miss dad, and my sisters, even though they’re not very nice” you chuckle remembering all the jokes they used to play on you for being the “weird one”, you even miss that.

“You can visit them”.

“What?” you look up to the visor of his helmet.

“Only for a week. I’m letting you go. Use the kyber crystal” he grabs your hand and your pulse accelerates. “But just a week. If you’re gone more than that, I’ll die” he says solemnly and you don’t doubt him.

* * *

“So how is it?” your dad asks you worried that he sent you to your death.

“A little too late for that, don’t you think?”you snort as you sit in your old bed. To think months ago you were here with your dad crying because you had to left home.

“I’m so sorry, (Y/N), a day hasn’t gone by without me worrying about you” he regrets so much sending you to a stranger just because he was too scared to fight for his life.

“It’s okay, dad” you hold his hand and smile at him. “Kylo isn’t bad at all. In fact, he’s very kind and a really good talker. Sometimes he tries to joke but he’s horrible at it” you laugh remembering all his failed attempts. “And he treats me with respect, always giving my space but caring for me at the same time”.

“That doesn’t sound like the man I met” your dad frowns, incredulous you’re talking about the same person.

“Looks are deceiving” you shrug as you feel you’re even missing him.

* * *

“Kylo?” you say at the silent mansion. When the week was over you admitted you were eager to come back. You don’t see Kylo as your jailor anymore, he has become your companion. Who cares if you have never seen his face? You know him from the inside and that’s what matters.

“Kylo!” you talk louder, it’s strange he hasn’t come to receive you. You direct your steps to the library, where it was the last place where you saw him.

“Kylo!” you run to him, he’s just laying on the floor looking like he was dead. “Kylo!” you call him one more time, touching him everywhere trying to find out what’s wrong.

“(Y/N)” his voices sounds weak.

“What happened to you?” you frown worry.

“I told you I’d die if you were gone” there’s some buzz of his helmet as he talks.

“But I wasn’t gone more than a week!” you exclaim not understanding what’s going on.

“I guess I’m weaker than I thought” he exhales and his arms lounges at his sides.

“No” you begin to cry. “No. Don’t die” your tears fall into his helmet and you hold his head. “Please, don’t die” you beg, feeling so useless because you can’t help him. You put a kiss in his helmet visor and your lipstick stays marked.

“Do you want to sleep with me?” he speaks in a very low voice.

“Yes” you nod your head frantically. If sex will save him, then you’ll have sex with him.

“Take off my helmet”

“Yes, right” you wipe the tears clouding your vision and it takes you awhile to figure out how the helmet works. But once you got it, you grab the sides of it and pull up.

“Kylo…” you mutter when his face is finally revealed. His expression is full of sorrow, he has dark hair, a prominent nose, his eyes are yellow with red pupils and a deep scar in vertical adorns his face.

“So ugly I am?” he chuckles feeling practically naked in front of you.

“You’re beautiful” you part your lips and kiss him. He’s very weak but he returns the kiss, feeling how his strength comes back little by little.

“Can you help me to get up?” he asks you once the kiss ends.

* * *

“Right here” Kylo points at a door at his right, he’s leaning against you and you have him grabbed by his torso.

You turn the knob and open the door, once you’re inside you see Kylo has a pretty normal bedroom with the typical things: a bed, a mirror, a closet. But what got your attention it’s an almost dead rose at the side of the bed.

“I think I’m able to stand up alone” Kylo says as he frees from your embrace. His deep raspy voice makes you feel things in your body. Then he starts getting undressed: first he takes off his gloves, boots and jackets, leaving them on a chair. He takes off everything but his pants. You try not to stare at his body but it’s impossible: he has a broad chest painted with beauty marks, the scar that’s on his face continues along his shoulder. He even has a cute belly button you think embarrassed. Why are you thinking about his belly button?

You rub your palms against your legs, nervous about what’s going to happen next.

Kylo unmades the bed and lays on it, then he grabs the blankets and covers himself with them.

“Goodnight” he says before he turns to his side.

What…? Isn’t he…? What’s happening? You thought you were going to sleep with him as in to have sex and he just turned away.

“Aren’t we going to, you know?”

Kylo turns around facing you. “What? You thought we were going to have sex? (Y/N) all the times I asked I meant sleeping with you, no more” he raises his eyebrow acting as if he’s surprised you expected more. “You have a dirty mind though”.

“I don’t…” your whole face turns red and you look down in shame. “Nevermind” you climb in bed with him and turn off the lights.

You’re laying in bed, all dark, unable to fall asleep. You can feel the steady breathing of Kylo next to you.

“You’re nervous” he grabs your hand and the touch skin to skin feels like electricity.

You gulp down nervously and very slowly you turn to your right to hug Kylo. You lips search for his face and you feel the bump of his scar.

“What happened to you?” you whisper, not wanting to break the silence.

“A long time ago I did very bad things so a very powerful girl came to fight me in order to stop me. I fought back but she was faster and stronger, that’s how I got my scar. And then she cursed me so I could learn my lesson and pay for my mistakes. The dead rose you saw is actually my heart, with you gone I was ready to die, unable to break the curse. But your kiss and tears of love gave me another chance” Kylo tells you in the same low tone you used.

“Your heart is not that dead rose” you put your hand on top of his chest. “Your heart is alive and beating”.

“All thanks to you” Kylo sighs and kisses you.

You grab him by the neck to deepen the kiss, your tongues brush lightly against each other and you moan, you do it again but this time Kylo is prepared and he thrusts his tongue in your mouth. You can feel your body getting hotter thanks to the kiss and even though you’ve never done something like this you let your impulses guide you.

“We don’t have to do anything else” Kylo senses your inexperience. “We can just cuddle till we fall asleep”.

“I know” you kiss him again wanting to feel his tongue. “But right now I don’t want to sleep”.

“Come here” Kylo grabs your head and rolls you over so he’s on top of you. He traces your bottom lip with his thumb, he can barely distinguish your face in the dark but the heat of your body is enough sign for him to keep going.

He wants to kiss your whole body so the first thing he does is get rid of your dress then he starts with your neck, sucking and kissing your tender skin.

“Kylo” you moan bucking your hips, you feel a vague pressure in your core. Kylo decides to continuing with his praising by giving your nipples a kiss to each one. They get hard responding to his attention and he engulfs them completely sucking them. When he’s satisfied of them, he lowers his head to your tummy and tickles it, you wiggle your legs laughing.

“No, stop it!” you laugh loosely and Kylo thinks this is the most heavenly sound he has ever heard.

“Impatient girl” Kylo scold you as a joke. “Let’s get you out of these” he frees you from your panties and he spreads your legs. “I can smell you since here” Kylo inhales deeply, letting your pussy juices fill his nostrils. Then he lowers his head and his mouth starts leaving little kisses in all your pussy.

“Mmm” you bite your lip and close your eyes and just when you thought this couldn’t get better Kylo’s tongue makes contact with your clit. Your arch your back, waves of pleasure undulating through all your center.

“Ah-ah” you whimper grabbing his hair.

“Easy, girl. I’m just preparing you, I don’t want you coming in my mouth, at least not this time” Kylo talks between licks. When he thinks you’re wet enough he slides only one finger in your cunt. “How does it feel?”

“So good, Kylo. Please, please” you don’t even know what you beg for. He pumps his finger for a while until you’re stretched out.

“Are you ready?” Kylo kneels between your legs taking his dick out. He gives it a few pumps ready to be inside of you.

“Yes” you say sure this is what you want. Your first time always scared you but now that is happening everything feels so right.

You feel Kylo’s tip brushing against you and you lurch your hips trying to find him, next a pressure starts invading you meaning Kylo is entering. You get desperate by his slow movements so you grab his hips and make him push hall the way inside.

“AAH!” you cry, a burning sensation overruns the inside of your body.

“You’re so impatient, love” Kylo groans trying not to come right here and now. You’re so tight he literally feels you’re strangling his cock. He moves a little testing if you’re good to go and he feels you returning the thrusts with your hips.

Kylo keeps moving not wanting to be too rough, there will be plenty enough time for that, this time he wants to be slow.

“Do you feel it?” he puts your hand in his chest so you can feel his heartbeat. “Do you feel how it beats for you?”

“I love you” you confess him lost in pleasure.

“Say it again” he groans and fucks you harder.

“I love you”

“Again”

“I love you, Kylo!” you scream when your orgasm crashes you. Your arch your back and shut your eyes tight letting Kylo keep fucking you through your orgasm. Shortly Kylo comes firing all his hot semen deep inside of you.

“I love you too” he whispers before the two of you fall asleep exhausted and satisfied.

* * *

“Good morning” you feel Kylo stirring behind you poking your ass with his boner.

“Mmmm good morning” you grind your butt against him. You feel your sore neck being attacked one more time by Kylo’s mouth. “Stop!” you giggle and turn around to greet your lover.

“Ben?” you gasp surprised seeing the face of the man you had many dreams with.

“How do you know my former name?” Kylo half-sits on the bed, leaning on his elbow.

“I… I dreamed with you! Since the first night I arrived here!”

“That’s not possible” Kylo shakes his head in disbelief. How could you dream of him without seeing his face?

“Oh Maker” you cover your mouth with your hand. Without the agitation from last night and in the daylight you can see Kylo’s features better. The scar and the yellow eyes are gone, but he and Ben are the same person. How could you be so oblivious?

“The rose is gone” Kylo says. “My scar is gone. Does my eyes look normal?” he palms his face.

“Yeah” you nod wide eyes opened.

“(Y/N) you broke the curse” he starts laughing, he’s feeling like Ben Solo again. He throws himself at you and covers you in kisses and “thank you’s”.

You burst in laugh feeling the touch of his lips in all your skin, all this time you thought Ben was different person but he was in Kylo, trying to emerge to the surface and you helped him like he asked you to in your dreams.

When the celebration of the triumph over the curse ends and you and  ~~Kylo~~  Ben are calmer he looks at you deeply and says“(Y/N), will you sleep with me for the rest of your nights?”

“Of course, Ben” you kiss the tip of his nose. Red roses are beautiful and all but you’re sure you don’t want to see another one in your whole life.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me: tumblr.com/bad--bad--man


End file.
